


Christmas with the Gold's

by ToxictoyourSanity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxictoyourSanity/pseuds/ToxictoyourSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's excited for Christmas morning and Rumple is a tad reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Gold's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briar_Rose7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/gifts).



> So for my 2nd Annual RSS, I had the lovely Briar_Rose7 (sarashouldbestudying) who prompted captivity, fluff, and angst. Let me tell you this one was a tough one for me. It's been a while since I have written and wanted to do you justice. I kinda played with the prompt a tad, so I hope you enjoy it.

I began to plot my escape immediately. I was being watched diligently, probably making sure I couldn’t get out of the open window in the living room. Yup, and it just closed. Darn it-I was so close. I looked around the room looking for Plan B. There was no way I was going to stay here a minute longer than necessary. I looked around noting the bookshelves lining the walls and books stacked up on the floor. I didn’t pass them a second glance as I continued my search for a way out. The man with the brown hair was rustling around out of my sight. ‘Good, better for me to escape.’ I followed one of the bookshelves to a hallway, maybe leading to a way out.

Oh no, footsteps! I darted into the first opening I could find hoping the man wasn't in there so I could hide. ‘All clear.’ I explore around the room noting there is a very large tree in a corner of the room with bright multicolored twinkle lights and big boxes underneath. ‘Maybe I can hide in here until no one is home. Then I'll find my way out.’

Silently I approached the large tree and circled it to make sure that there was no lurkers around to grab me. Satisfied, I went towards the back and waited.

~~~~~~~

“Rumple.”

“Rumple.”

“Rumple, wake up it’s Christmas.” Belle fondly tickled her husband's nose, something he does often to try to wake her up. “Rumple.” She popped the ‘ple.’ He shifted under the covers and tried to turn away from her hand.and Belle decided to up the ante.

“If you don't get up right now, I am returning all your gifts. Or better yet, I'm going to give them to all the nuns and dwarves and tell them they get a free month’s rent, as a Happy Holidays.”

That did it.

“Don’t even think about it, dearie. I can do the same to yours and start charging all my tenants double.” The covers shifted away from his face as he brought his arms out.”Why are we up so early? It’s not even daylight yet, darling. Come back to bed, everything will still be there in a few more hours.” He tried to pull her back down and under the covers, but Belle was having none of it.

“No, you promised that I could wake you up whenever I wanted to on Christmas morning just last week. Are you reneging on our deal?”

One eyebrow crooked up.”to be fair, I was thoroughly distracted at the time.” He sat up. “But a deal is a deal. Even if it means getting up ungodly early.” Rumple for a moment looked worried, but Belle thought it was a trick of the light because next thing she knew he was smiling at her and offering to make cocoa before they started opening their presents.

They each threw on their terrycloth robes, hers green and his red, and matching slippers, and went downstairs;Rumple to the kitchen and Belle to the study.

She saw all the brightly colored ribbons and boxes and bubbled with excitement ready to see what her love got her. She hoped it was books.

After what felt like an eternity to Belle, but was really only about 5 minutes, Rumple joined her carrying a small tray with two steaming cups of cocoa and whipped cream. For Rumple it was mostly the cream. She eagerly took it from him to place on the desk and try her cup, and nearly burned her tongue taking a large drink.

“It’s very hot darling. How about we open a present each and then it should be cool enough to not burn.” He sent a smirk over his shoulder as he handed her a present roughly the size of her palm. It was wrapped in the cutest red wrapping paper with snowmen ice skating around.

She shook it. “If you do that with every gift, then I’m not letting you open any of them. No surprises.”

At least Belle had the sense to blush and look sheepish at what she unconsciously did. “I’m sorry Rumple. I won’t do it with anymore.”  
  


“Good, now you can go ahead and open it.” She tore the cute snowmen in half, showing no remorse. Opening the lid of the box, Belle’s eyes sparked, taking in the delicate anklet with a ruby rose in the center. “Do you like it?” He looked hopeful, but unsure because he knew Belle liked minimalistic beauty.

“Rumple it is lovely.” She picked it up and held it out to him. “Will you?” He held the anklet open for her and she placed her foot over it, resting it on his leg. “It’s beautiful, but now it’s your turn to open a present.” Belle grabbed a large box from the base of the tree. “Open it, open it.” She was bouncing, she was so excited to see his reaction to his gift. She spent so much time on his computer looking at all the different models and reading the ratings and reviews of each that it took her almost two months to decide which to choose. I mean what would you do for the man that has everything; the man that used to spin straw into gold? So she combined two things she knew he loved, sweets and expensive things.

“What is it?” In Belle’s musings, she didn’t notice that he had already carefully tore along the seam of the snowflake wrapping paper; not shredding into it like Belle did.

“It’s an ice cream maker, silly. I know you love to experiment in the kitchen and figured that we could come up with some new flavors to try out.” Belle frowned. “Do you not like it?” How could she be so stupid, ‘Of course he doesn’t want an ice cream maker; he just spent probably a great deal on a beautiful ruby anklet for you and you get him that.’ She couldn’t look at him, she felt like an idiot. “I’m sorry Rumple I wasn’t thinking clearly. We can exchange it for something you actually want.” Belle was about to remove the horrible present she got from his lap when she felt her hands being held.

“Belle, stop.” She looked up at him smiling at her. “Now when did I say I didn’t like or want it? I just wanted to know what it was. I think it’s very sweet, pun intended, that you thought of my experiments and how to apply that to something we both would enjoy. I think it’s brilliant.”

Belle’s face felt like it was going to split in two, she was smiling so big. “Really? You like it? I’m so glad.” She pulled him into a bear hug and pecked him on the lips. We can set it up tonight if you want to try and concoct something.”

Rumple nodded. “Aye that’ll work.”

****

As they were cleaning up the mess that they (mostly Belle) had made, she noticed a box on it’s side towards the back of the tree. “Rumple what’s this? Is it another present?”

“It was supposed to be, sweetheart, but i’m afraid that one of your gifts got lost and escaped.” Rumple didn’t want to tell her that he had gotten her a kitten and then proceeded to lose it as soon as he brought it home and left it alone. Belle bent down right it and quietly gasped.

“Are you ok, are you hurt?” Rumple quickly got to his wife’s side to make sure she didn’t hurt herself, when she pointed in the box.

Nestled inside on a mound of green tissue paper, was a little white snowball of fluff quietly napping. Belle dropped her voice to a whisper. “You got me a kitten?” She smacked him on the shoulder, before reaching into the box to pick up the now awake feline and ready to chastise her husband.

“I got it yesterday and when I was hiding all of it’s things, it escaped out of the box and I couldn’t find it. I thought it had ended up making its way outside and was gone. It didn’t even occur to me with all these presents in here it would provide coverage and a nice little hiding spot for the tyke.”

All while he was speaking, Belle was making faces at the kitten and rubbing the top of its head and neck. “That’s why I didn’t hear you come home last night, you were being sneaky.” She smiled at him and then went back to the kitten. “Where did you put her food and water, she must be hungry. The kitten’s ears twitched at Belle’s mention of food. “Is it in the kitchen?” She started towards the other room with Rumple on her heels.

Rumple pulled out a small plate and saucer for some wet food and water and placed it by the door leading outside. The kitten squirmed from Belle’s arms and bolted for the food as soon as Belle had her on the floor.

“Now you’ll just have to show her where to use the little box.” Rumple slid his arm around his wife’s waist and kissed her on the forehead.

“We’ll train her well, I know it. Merry Christmas, Rumple”

“Merry Christmas, Belle”

****

The rest of the Gold’s day went very well, with both of them venturing out to visit their extended family and give gifts that Belle picked out. A writing journal for Henry and a new gun holster for Emma. A couple dozen superhero toys for baby Neal, and a promise for free weekend babysitting that the Charmings could cash in for anytime. They then went home and had a quiet dinner and played with the new member of their family.

 


End file.
